The Silver Nasod Mansion
by Zarosguth
Summary: Welcome to the Silver Nasod Mansion. Home to the fearsome Vampire Lady Eve Silvermoon and her servants. Follow their adventures as they try to live their daily lives. Strongly inspired by the Scarlet Devil Mansion from the Touhou Project. So expect a lot of parallels between the two. The rating may change depending on what content I decide to add so keep an eye on that.
1. A New Resident

_**Author's Note:  
**__**Greetings ladies and gentlemen.  
Welcome to the Silver Nasod Mansion. Where the fearsome Vampire Lady Eve Silvermoon lives. In this series of stories Eve is a vampire and the mistress of the Silver Nasod Mansion. Each chapter will be a short story in and of itself (exceptions might of course occur).  
**__**I took (and will take) a lot of inspiration from the Scarlet Devil Mansion from the Touhou Project so be warned.  
****The first few episodes will introduce the main cast. I will also include NPCs from Elsword but they will play smaller roles than the main characters obviously. Anyway, for now let's get the first episode started shall we?**_

* * *

**Episode 1: A New Resident at the Silver Nasod Mansion**

* * *

She's sitting next to the bed he is sleeping on. Though, it is not so much sleeping as it is being unconscious. She found in him in the forest close to the mansion during her regular nightly stroll. His situation was critical. Several severe wounds, not to mention the fact his left arm was missing. Causing him to bleed profusely from his shoulder. Why was he there in the forest? What happened to him? Was he another vampire hunter set out to kill her? And why? Why did she help him? Why did she ask Aisha to heal this man's wounds?

Lady Eve looks at his left shoulder. Aisha could heal most of his wounds, but she couldn't make his arm grow back.  
"Maybe, just maybe…" Eve mutters to herself.  
"Ophelia!" A maid appears next to Eve. "Yes milady?"  
"Bring me a knife."  
"Milady?"  
"NOW!"  
"Y-yes milady! I-immediately milady!"  
Ophelia quickly runs off and returns almost just as quick to give Eve a long, silver knife. Its wooden handle engraved with roses.

"Leave." Eve says in a sharp tone. Ophelia bows and disappears.  
Eve brings the knife to her arm and makes a small incision. She clenches her fist to force the blood to trickle from her arm. She lets a few droplets of blood fall onto the man's shoulder. She recites a short incantation and without further warning the man starts screaming in pain as an arm starts to grow from his shoulder. The arm has a menacing, demonic look to it. Part of the man's black hair slowly starts to turn white as his painful screams continue to echo throughout the mansion. As the arm is fully grown the screaming stops and the man is unconscious once more.

It is a few hours later when his consciousness starts to return to him. He slowly opens his eyes and realizes he's lying in a bed with what appear to be two women talking to each other, facing away from him.  
"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" A purple-haired woman yells at another woman with silvery white hair. The purple-haired woman wears a very short mini-skirt and her shirt leaves most of her abdomen exposed. On the contrary, the sleeves are quite long and wide. Her shoes have some sort of wing-like decoration to them and she wears stockings up to her thighs.  
The silver-haired woman the purple-haired one is yelling at is wearing what's best described as a princess' dress that leaves her shoulders exposed. She also wears a small tiara and appears to have a blue gem on her forehead.  
"I helped this man." The silver-haired woman replies in an unnaturally calm voice.  
"And why did you help HIM? A HUMAN of all creatures!?"  
"I don't know." This answer comes without any tone of insecurity, nervousness or any emotion whatsoever.  
"And his arm, what if he can't control it?" The purplenette asks with clear worry in her voice.  
"What? Are you worried about him?" The silver-head scoffs.  
"I'm not worried about him! I am worried about us! What if he attacks us?"

The silver-haired woman turns around towards the man and she notices he's awake.  
"Ah, I see you're awake." She says to him in a monotone voice.  
"Who?" Is all the man can manage to say.  
"I am Lady Eve Silvermoon, Mistress of the Silver Nasod Mansion. This is my friend, Aisha Void."  
The man's eyes widen in shock. He doesn't quite remember but her name sounds familiar. He stays silent, unsure of what to say or do.

"It is rude not to introduce yourself when someone introduces him- or herself to you! Also, you might want to thank her for fixing your arm!" Aisha almost spits in his face.  
_His arm?_ Curious, the man removes his arms from under the blankets of his bed and looks at them. He is shocked at the sight of his left arm. It has become jet black with a deep red spike on his elbow and he has crimson red nails that make his hand look more like a claw.  
"Ah yes, when I found you, your left arm was missing, so I gave you a new one." Eve explains. "Now, Aisha is correct, you have yet to introduce yourself."

The man looks at her completely bewildered. He quickly recomposes himself. "My name is Raven." He says somewhat distracted by his arm as he looks at it and moves it. "Now, I suggest you get some rest, you're still not fully healed yet." Eve says as leaves the room. Aisha walks up to Raven and shoots him a glare. "If I find out you were coming here intending to kill Eve I will throw you into the deepest abyss." She hisses before running off as well. "_Can I trust this Eve? Her name sounds familiar and I have a bad feeling associated with it. On the other hand, she saved my life. So she can't be that evil. Also, didn't she say she found me in the woods? Why was I there? What happened…? I can't remember!"_ Raven shakes his head.

"So what exactly did you plan to do with him once he's fully healed?" Aisha asks Eve, sipping her tea as the both of them sit in the mansion's humongous library. Eve sighs. "To be honest, I haven't thought quite that far ahead."  
"Figures…" Aisha sighs.  
"I suppose he'll leave."  
"And go where? Thanks to you he's become some sort of half-vampire freak. He'll be an outcast, no matter where he goes."  
"Is that what you're worried about Aisha? Afraid he'll end up like you did before you came here?" Eve asks in mocking tone.  
"Why you…" Aisha is irritated now. "Listen here Eve! You're the one responsible for this mess so you'd better take responsibility and do something about it!"  
"I'm quite sure things will work out alright." Eve says with a confident smile as she takes another sip of her tea.  
Aisha is speechless. _How is it possible for anyone, even a vampire like Eve, to be this casual about a situation like this? Also, was Eve right when she said Aisha worried about Raven? No, of course not! She doesn't even trust him so why would she feel sorry for him?_

Raven is standing in front of a mirror in a small bathroom that's connected to the room he was sleeping in. He looks at himself, his hair is different from how he remembers it. _Is this a side-effect of my arm?_ Reminding himself of the arm situation he looks at it. He observes it closely. _It truly looks like a demon arm. The arm of a vampire. Could he even still be classified as a human being?_ He stares back into the mirror. He still has a reflection. The only thing not showing up in his reflection is his arm. _Of course, vampires don't have reflections._

He turns around and walks over to a chair that has some clothes lying on it that were brought to him by Ophelia, Eve's maid. She told him that Eve wanted him to come over to the dining hall. _What are Eve's intentions?_ Raven sighs and gets dressed. The clothes are far from anything he usually wears. _At least, he thinks so._ His outfit consist of a black sleeveless waistcoat and black pants that have some sort of white armour on the right leg and a three red belts on his left. He also wears two similar belts crossed on his waist. On his right arm he wears some sort of fishnet-like glove that reaches almost up to his shoulder. His shoes are black with red soles and have armour on them similar to his right leg.

He walks out of the bedroom to meet Ophelia who escorts him to the dining hall. On the way there he sees that most of the mansion appears to be in rough shape. A lot of exposed wiring and broken lights adorn the halls. There're also a few more traditional decorations such as armours and paintings. The paintings mostly seem to feature Eve. "_Hah, she must really like herself._" Raven thinks as he follows Ophelia to the dining hall.

Eve is sitting at the head of the table, with Aisha on the right side of the table. The chair on the left is empty. As Raven walks in Eve courtly welcomes him and motions him to sit on the empty chair. Raven sits done and Eve quickly claps her hands twice. Ophelia quickly runs off into another room and just as quickly returns accompanied by a man wearing a helmet that covers his entire head. Together they start serving all sorts of food on the table. As Raven looks around his eyes cross with Aisha who is sitting opposite him. Aisha stares back with a murderous look on her face. "_I guess she really doesn't trust me._" Raven thinks and he quickly breaks eye-contact.

As dinner is served and Eve and Aisha start eating Raven suddenly realizes just how hungry he is. He can't help himself and starts eating as if his life depends on it. Which might not even be that far from the truth. "Stop eating like some sort of wild animal!" Aisha snaps at him. Raven looks up somewhat embarrassed. "Don't worry," Eve says. "You must be starving, please eat." Aisha sinks back in her chair, still annoyed at Raven's behaviour but even more so at the fact that Eve seems to condone it. Raven however adjusts his behaviour and starts eating more calmly.

As the main course is finished and Ophelia and the other servant, whose name is Oberon, start serving dessert, Raven decides it's now the time. "Eve?"  
"That's Lady Eve to you, lowly human scum!" Aisha shouts.  
Raven flinches and corrects himself: "Lady Eve?"  
"Yes, what is it Raven?"  
"I-I would like to thank you. You saved me, I owe you my life and…" Raven pauses. "I want to make it up to you, please let me stay and work for you! When Ophelia escorted me here I noticed the current state of the mansion and I might be able to help with that. I'm quite good construction work. And I'm also a pretty good warrior. I can-" Ravens stops as Eve motions him to be silent.  
"So, in short, you wish to stay and work under me?"  
"Yes." Raven nods confidently.  
"Alright, I shall grant you your wish, on one condition."  
"Which is..?"  
"Since you will be working for me you must address me as 'Mistress'. Understood?"

"Yes… Mistress."

* * *

_**And with that, the first three characters are introduced. I hope you enjoyed. If you have suggestions for the relationships you'd like to see between certain characters feel free to leave a review. I will consider every suggestion though I, of course, reserve the right to do whatever the hell I want.  
**__**I would like to point out that I have already decided on the roles Elsword, Rena and Chung shall play. I have no plans however for Ara or Elisis, so if you have something you'd like to see me do with them, suggest away! You can also leave suggestions on which NPCs I should use and how. Just remember that the NPCs' roles will be minor.**__**  
**_

_**That is all. I hope to write a lot more episodes for this. Though that ultimately depends on whether or not people are interested.**_

_**Also another small note: I will most probably still write short stories that stand alone from any of this. I just thought I'd give myself a big project and world to work on.**_

_**May we meet again, fare thee well.**_


	2. The Vampire Hunting Guardian

_**Author's Note:  
I wrote a lot of this episode while listening to music by Rhapsody of Fire, Luca Turilli and Luca Turilli's Rhapsody. Great inspiration, I suggest you look them up. Epic music.**_

* * *

**Episode 2: The Vampire Hunting Guardian**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Raven started working at the Silver Nasod Mansion. It didn't take long for him to adjust to his new life. He gets along well with most of the other residents. The only exception to this being the Void Princess, Aisha. So he simply tries to avoid her as much as he can. He also befriended the mansion's gatekeeper, Rena. An elf whom is very skilled at martial arts and also extremely proficient with a bow and arrow, though she prefers her martial arts. Her kicks powerful enough to break someone's ribs even if they would be wearing heavy armour. One thing Raven doesn't understand is how an elf, a pure creature of the light came to work for a vampire as gatekeeper.

One day, Raven is tasked with fixing the boiler in the mansion's basement. As he's busy working he suddenly hears a loud crash from outside. He drops his work and quickly starts running upstairs.  
"_What was that!? What on earth could make a sound loud enough that I can hear it from here in the basement!?_" He thinks as he runs through the corridors to the entrance hall. As he reaches the entrance hall he sees the front door is slightly opened. He runs up to it and stops, peeking outside.

Eve is standing outside holding a parasol to shield herself against the sun. She faces a young man with blonde messy hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He's wearing white armour with blue accents. He also wears a long blue scarf and he's holding what appears to be a cannon resembling a sixteenth century rifle or musket in one hand while holding a silver revolver in the other. Behind the man Rena is lying on the ground.

"Mistress! Miss Rena!" Raven shouts as he grabs a sword from a nearby decorative armour and runs through the door. Jumping in between Eve and the man in armour.  
"Raven!" Eve and the unknown man say in unison.  
"How do you know my name!?" Raven yells surprised.  
"Don't you remember your old friend?" The blonde man asks, his eyes shooting wide open.  
"I… don't." Raven mutters. He still can't remember much from before Eve found him.  
"Just get out of my way so I can destroy this vampire!" The blonde man shouts.  
"Sorry, I cannot let you hurt my mistress. I owe her my life."  
"What!?"  
"Who are you even? Why do you wish to destroy me?" Eve now asks.  
"I am Chung Seiker, Vampire Hunting Guardian of Hamel."  
Raven's eyes widen. "_That name… it sounds familiar…_" He quickly shakes the thought off.  
"I don't care who you are. You come here and attack us, what have you even done to Miss Rena?"  
"Don't worry, she's merely unconscious. I only kill vampires. Now I will ask you again, get out of my way!"  
"The Mistress saved my life. I will not let you harm her!"  
"If that's how it is, you leave me no choice." Chung readies his cannon and revolver.

"Bring it!" Raven shouts as he lunges forward with his left fist towards Chung. Chung quickly blocks the fist with his cannon and brings his revolver forward, pointing it at Raven's arm. He fires but Raven brings his sword up and blocks the shot. Raven jumps back, creating a bit of distance between the two of them. He tries not to create too big of a distance though since it's obvious that Chung would outdo him in long ranged combat. Chung points his cannon at Raven this time. "Heavy Railgun!" Chung reloads his cannon and fires a single, extremely fast shot. Raven manages to avoid the shot, albeit barely, grazing the cannonball. Not having expected to miss, Chung is open to a counter attack. "Wild Charge!" Raven lunges forwards again, punching Chung in the stomach with his vampire's fist. Chung flies backwards and crashes into the wall surrounding the mansion. Raven jumps for him and now stands over Chung. He brings his sword up to Chung's face, ready to finish him off.

"Stop!" Raven looks behind him as he hears Eve yell at him. "Don't kill him. Let him go."  
Raven lowers his blade and steps back. "Yes, Mistress."  
Chung crawls back up and looks at Eve with a look of bewilderment. "Why are you sparing me? What kind of trickery is this!?"  
"Just leave, never to return." Is all Eve answers before she walks back into the mansion.  
Raven turns back to Chung. "You heard the Mistress, leave at once!"  
"Raven, what happened to you?"  
"Don't make me warn you again." Raven says coldly, staring at Chung with murderous intent.  
"I don't know what she did to you. But I will be back Raven. You can count on that." Chung says determinately as he walks through the gate and leaves.

"Miss Rena! Are you okay?" Raven runs up to Rena who slowly wakes up.  
"Ugh, what happened? Lady Eve! Is she alright!?"  
"Calm down, everything is alright." Raven assures her.  
"Thank goodness." Rena smiles. She starts getting up.  
"Take it easy! You're injured." Raven is worried but Rena gets up with no problem.  
"Don't worry, it's not that easy to take me down." Rena smiles at Raven.

That evening Raven reports to Eve that the boiler has been fixed.  
"Good work Raven, you may retire to your room for now." Eve says as she sips her tea, Ophelia standing beside her.  
"Mistress? I have a request." Raven begins.  
"Which would be?"  
"I've been thinking. I still don't remember much from before you found me. And this Chung person seemed to know me. I'd like to see the place you found me. Maybe I can find some answers there."  
"Fine, do as you wish. Ophelia can guide you. Oh, and also take Rena with you. Better safe than sorry."  
"Thank you Mistress." Raven bows.  
"And one more thing, take this with you." Eve snaps her fingers and Oberon appears handing Raven a sword. "Mistress-"  
"Just take it, I had Oberon make it for you. I can hardly have you take a sword from one of the decorative armours anytime you need a weapon can I?"  
"Thank you Mistress." Raven bows once more.

"Are you really alright Miss Rena?" Raven asks Rena as they walk through the woods, following Ophelia's lead.  
"Like I said before," Rena sighs. "I am fine. And stop calling me 'Miss Rena'. Just 'Rena' is fine."  
"Alright, I believe you… Rena."  
"You'd better." Rena laughs.  
"So you really don't remember anything huh?" Rena tries to change the subject.  
"No, I don't. I'm hoping seeing the place I was found will spark some sort of memory other than my name."  
"I see." It's quiet for a moment.  
"So what's your story? Why is an elf working for a vampire?" Raven asks.  
"Hmmm…" Rena smiles and puts up a mock thinking face, placing her hand on her chin. "Okay, I'll tell you."

_Rena was an adventurous elf. So when she heard of a mansion where a vampire was said to dwell she had no other choice but to find out for herself. Hell, if she could kill a vampire she'd be bound to become famous. When she reached the Silver Nasod Mansion she broke right in, almost immediately confronting Eve.  
"Why won't anyone ever leave me alone. I never hurt anybody." Eve asked when Rena challenged her.  
"Don't think your vampire trickery will work on me!"  
A fierce battle ensued. Both fighters being very much even in skill. Evading each other's attacks the two of them fought for a long time. Eventually Eve managed to sneak in a hit, she quickly summoned Oberon. "Space Wrench!" She knocked Rena out of the mansion.  
"Consider this a warning, I will defend myself if I have to." Eve said as she stood over Rena, looking her in the eyes. Rena looked at Eve's eyes. She saw pain, grief and sadness. But no anger, no rage, no evil.  
"Now get away from here and leave me alone." Eve said as she walked back towards the mansion's front door._

"_W-wait!" Rena shouted.  
"Please give up, I don't want to kill you." Eve said without turning around.  
"I-I am sorry!" Rena cried. Eve turned around, shocked and stared at Rena as she crawled up and walked towards Eve. Eve took on a defensive stance but Rena got closer and closer.  
"Stay away from me!" Eve yelled as she slapped Rena across her face.  
"No can do." Rena smiled as she flung herself forwards and hugged Eve._

"And I've been working as gatekeeper ever since." Rena concludes her story.  
"I see." Raven says.  
"We're here." Ophelia informs them. Raven looks around. Suddenly he sees images of himself fighting some sort of monster flashing before his eyes.  
"Ugh." He groans as he closes his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Rena asks worriedly.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just. I remember fighting some_thing_ here. I don't know what it was though."  
"Anything else?"  
"No, that's all. Dammit! I didn't learn anything."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure things will turn out okay. Let's just get back to the mansion for now."

"Yeah, let's go." Raven says and the three of them start heading back to the mansion.

* * *

_**And with that Rena and Chung are introduced to the story as well. I still don't know what to do with Ara and Elisis though Elsword's role is already set in my mind. Also, I know I tagged this story with Eve and most of it so far has been surrounding Raven. Don't worry. I'll make sure to have episodes that focus less on Raven as well.  
As far as romantic pairings go: Things can still go in every direction.  
If you have any suggestions, ideas, criticism or praise, feel free to post a review. I'll be happy to hear your thoughts.**_

_**May we meet again, fare thee well.**_


	3. The Vampire Hunters' Plans

**Episode 3: The Vampire Hunters' Plan**

* * *

"Ah, you're back!" A red haired knight greets Chung as he sees him come into their headquarters in the forest between the Silver Nasod Mansion and the nearby village of Velder. The knight has red hair and crimson eyes. His armour in a similar red theme.  
"Wow! What happened to you? Was the vampire _that_ tough?"  
Chung sighs. "I have some bad news."  
Elsword's eyes widen in shock. "Don't tell me… is Raven-"  
"No, he's not dead." Chung sighs.  
"Then where is he? What happened?" Elsword is very curious now.  
"He's become our enemy." Chung says with clear regret in his voice.  
"She brainwashed him or something!?"  
"I'm not sure. He said something about her having saved his life. He also looked very different and didn't seem to remember me."  
"Different? How?" Elsword cocked his head to the side.  
"I don't know how or why. But his left arm looked demonic. And his hair turned partly white."  
"Do you think, she turned him?"  
"Doubtful. He could stand in the sun without problems."  
"And he said she saved his life?"  
"Yes. I'm sure it's part of her trickery. Ugh! I told him not to go alone!" Chung slams his fist on a table.  
"Calm down Chung. It's not your fault. How about you rest up? We'll get that vampire. And if we do, we'll get Raven back as well!" Elsword says with a smirk on his face.  
"You're right Elsword. We'll get him back!" Chung smiles.

It's a few days later. Chung and Elsword are visiting Velder Village to get some supplies and gather some information about the mansion. Most of the information they gather is hearsay only as nobody actually dares to get close to the mansion. Deciding they need a break Chung and Elsword hit the local tavern.

"The villagers don't seem to know much do they?" Elsword sighs, clearly irritated.  
"True, the only consistency in their stories is that it seems like the vampire doesn't visit the village that often, if at all." Chung responds with a sigh of his own.  
As they sit there pondering what their next step will be they hear a ruckus going on outside. Stepping outside to see what's going on they see a familiar figure walking into the nearby blacksmith's workshop. Around them they hear a couple of villagers whisper:  
"Did you see that guy?"  
"He looks scary, especially that arm of his!"  
"I bet you he's in cahoots with the vampire, lady Eve!"

"Raven!" Chungs whispers slightly shocked.  
"No way! That was Raven?" Elsword asks just as shocked, if not more so.  
"Yes it was. Wonder what business he has…"  
"Yeah, but you were right. He has changed indeed."

A few moments later Raven exits the blacksmith's carrying a pretty huge bag of materials over his left shoulder.  
"So? What're you up to?" He hears a familiar voice say. He turns around to face Chung and Elsword.  
"You!" Raven hisses. He then turns his attention to Elsword. "And who are you then?"  
"So you really don't remember Raven…" Elsword says.  
"I asked you a question!" Raven shouts.  
"I am Elsword, Lord Knight among the Vampire Hunters!" Elsword smirks.  
"I also asked you a question! What're you up to with those materials?" Chung interjects.  
"None of your damn business! Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have a bunch of work left at the mansion and my Mistress would like for me to finish it today. So if that's all." Without awaiting a response Raven walks off, leaving Chung and Elsword behind.

Elsword turns towards Chung.  
"Mistress?"  
"Yes, that's what he uses to refer to the vampire."  
"She must really have hypnotised him." Elsword says with a pained look on his face.  
"Maybe the blacksmith knows something. Let's ask." Chung proposes.

The vampire hunters walk into the blacksmith's workshop. They see a large man with brown hair, a scruffy beard and a large moustache. "Excuse me?" Chung asks to get the blacksmith's attention.  
"Be right there!" The blacksmith says without looking up from his work. Chung and Elsword observe as the blacksmith finishes up a sword he's been working on and cools the hot metal blade in a pot of water.  
"Okay then, I'm Lenphad. What can I help you youngsters with?" The blacksmith asks with a loud but friendly voice.  
"Information." Elsword responds quick and to the point.  
"Alrighty then. Wait, aren't you the two vampire hunters that've been askin' questions around town?"  
"Yes, that's correct." Chung responds with a confident look.

Lenphad suddenly begins laughing. His roaring laugh vibrating through the entire workshop.  
"_Is he mocking us_?" Elsword thinks as he starts to dislike the blacksmith.  
"I'm sorry." Lenphad apologizes as he calms down. "I'm not laughin' at you. I just thought it was funny that the two of you come here askin' me about lady Eve right after one of her servants came here to pick up an order."  
"Order? You mean she's a customer of yours?" Chung asks surprised.  
"Indeed she is. A very good customer actually. Pays well, never complains-"  
"She's a vampire, you are aware of that right!?" Elsword asks, feeling himself become angry.  
"I do. Of course I do. But like I said; she's a good customer. Plus, she's never acted hostile towards the village at all ever. If y'ask me, she just likes her peace an' quiet." Lenphad starts laughing again.  
"Thank you." Chung says as he grabs Elsword and leaves the blacksmith's. They can still hear Lenphad's roaring laughter as they exit town.

"You're okay with him selling supplies and materials to that vampire!?" Elsword angrily asks Chung.  
Chung nods with a mischievous grin.  
"Let's let him do so for now. He might be useful in the future."  
Elsword's expression changes to a slightly worried smile.  
"You know Chung, you can be pretty scary…" Chung only snickers at this.

Back at their HQ, Chung and Elsword once again start discussing where to go from here.  
"I think we'd have a good chance at defeating her if we can get Raven back to our side. You know he was always the strongest among us and when I fought him the other day it became clear to me that his new arm is a formidable weapon." Chung explains.  
"But how in the holy name of El are we going to get him back to our side? He doesn't seem to remember much, if anything at all." Elsword asks.  
"Well, if it really is the memory loss that's gotten him over to the vampire's side then all we need to do is make him remember."  
"And how do you plan on making him remember then? That's the problem isn't it?"  
"Well, I have heard talk about the people of Fahrmann in the north of the Fluone continent being exceptional at alternative medicine and the like. Maybe they have found some sort of cure for amnesia."  
"And how is that going to help us? Do you have any idea how far away the Fluone continent is?" Elsword asks impatiently. Chung smirks.  
"I happen to know there's a division of vampire hunters there as well. I'm sure they could send someone to lend us a hand."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**First off. **__**Yes, I know Lenphad is from Elder and not from Velder, I just like Velder more as a town and Lenphad is my favourite blacksmith-type person. It's called artistic freedom. Though whether or not I am an artist is up for debate.**_

_**I'll be honest, my main basis for the assumption that people from the Fluone continent are any good at potions and alternative medicine is based on the fact that Ara's appearance has a distinct Chinese look and feel to it. Call it a form of racism or over-generalizing if that makes you feel any better. I just thought it was fitting**_

_**This does mean that I think it's clear what Ara's role in this whole thing will be though I still don't know how to implement Elisis. I don't even know for sure yet IF I'm even going to include her. Ideas are always welcome. Also, I'll try to get a bit more action happening soon. I'm just trying to get some things set up for now, so chapters might be relatively short and not too much might happen in them. Please bear with it though. Good stuff to come!**_

_**Final note: I'd like some input about my spacing. Should I leave a bit more space between people talking in conversations or is it okay like this?**_


	4. Trust Issues

_**Author's Note:  
Warning: Excessive use of exclamation points in this chapter. Some people just don't stop shouting.**_

* * *

**Episode 4: Trust Issues**

* * *

"It's thanks to him you can now read in the library with proper lighting and without freezing to death. Why do you hate him so?" Eve is speaking with Aisha, enjoying one of their daily cups of tea.  
"It's not so much hate as it is distrust." Aisha sighs.  
"I think it's suspicious how that vampire hunter whom attacked you the other day seemed to know him as a friend."  
"Maybe that's true. But even so, Raven defeated him without too much trouble and almost no hesitation."  
"Oh please. We both know he only beat that guy as quickly as he did because Rena managed to do quite a bit of damage first."  
"Speaking of Rena, didn't it take quite a while before you warmed up to her as well…?" Eve mockingly raises an eyebrow at Aisha, knowing full well the rhetoric nature of this question.  
"T-t-that has nothing to do with this!" Aisha sputters in self-defence.  
"Maybe you just have trust issues Aisha." Eve says extremely calmly, taking a sip of her tea. Aisha hangs her head down and clenches her fists in her lap. Her face shows clear signs of anger and sadness. _How dare Eve bring up something like that!?_  
"Can you blame me?" Aisha says quietly, almost whispering, gritting her teeth.  
"I suppose not." Eve says with the same air of calmness around her.

"Milady!" Ophelia appears next to Eve.  
"What is it Ophelia?"  
"Raven has returned with the materials you had ordered from Lenphad."  
"Perfect, tell him to come see me here."  
"Yes Milady." Ophelia disappears again and Aisha stands up.  
"If he's coming here then I'm out."  
"I'd rather have you stay." Eve says. "What I have to discuss with Raven also concerns you." Aisha hesitantly sits back down and sighs: "Fine…"

Eve and Aisha drink their tea in silence as they wait for Raven to come in. Then the door opens.  
"Mistress? You called for me?"  
"Yes, I have a task for you."  
"Anything for you, Mistress." Raven bows.  
"I would like for you to assist Aisha in her search for research specimens in the forest."  
"What!?" Aisha and Raven scream in unison. Raven quickly recovers and apologizes to Eve: "If that is your wish, Mistress." He clearly doesn't like it though. Aisha on the other hand continues to protest:  
"No! Just… no Eve! I don't want _him_ to come with me!" Aisha yells at her best friend, pointing at Raven.  
"Would you do it for me Aisha? Please~?" Eve says, placing a lot of emphasis on the 'please', while looking at Aisha with puppy dog eyes. Aisha groans.  
"You know I can't refuse you anything when you look at me like that!"  
"Perfect, then it's settled." Eve says, having returned to her usual calm and emotionless self.  
"Have fun you two." Eve smiles and leaves the room, leaving Aisha and Raven behind.  
"Alright, let's just go." Aisha says angrily and leaves the room, Raven following her without saying a word. Neither of them are looking forward to this. They're both just eager to get this over with as soon as possible.

Going through the front gate, Aisha and Raven pass by Rena. Rena is about to ask them what they're up to when she notices the great murderous tension between the two of them, making her too nervous to do anything.  
"Rena, we're off to the forest to do some specimen collecting. Make sure no one goes through the gate during that time." Aisha says coldly.  
"L-l-leave it to me Aisha." Rena stutters nervously. "H-h-have fun."  
As that last sentence escapes her mouth Aisha and Raven both glare at Rena. Rena quickly slaps her hand in front of her mouth and subconsciously takes a step back. Aisha and Raven continue on their way and as soon as Rena is sure they're far enough away she sighs in relief. _That was scary._

Walking through the forest Aisha tells Raven which plants and mushrooms to collect while Raven does so obediently and without saying a word. No matter how much time passes, the tension between them simply doesn't lift at all. At one point Raven is tired of the silence and just as Aisha points a plant out that Raven should pick up he says:  
"What is exactly the reason you hate me? I remember you saying you don't trust me on that first day. But there has to be more to it!"  
"You want to know why I hate you!? Okay! I'll tell you. The fact I don't trust you is a big part of it. And the fact that Chung fellow seemed to know you only confirmed my suspicions!"  
"'A big part of it.' Meaning there's more!" Raven interrupts.  
"Yes, there's more! So shut up and listen!" Raven falls silent.  
"I won't let you take Eve away from me!" Aisha shouts with her eyes closed and a tear running down her cheek, clenching her fists. Raven's eyes widen in surprise. _That's what she's scared of? Sure, he might owe Eve her life but… he's not in love with her._

"Miss Aisha…" Raven says quietly.  
"Shut up! I should've never told you this. Just pick up that damn plant and let's get a move on!" Aisha shouts and walks off. Raven quickly follows her in silence. There's still a tension between them. But now it's of a different nature. Raven feels pity for Aisha and wants to comfort her. Tell her that she doesn't have to worry about him being competition for Eve's love. _The biggest surprise though, or maybe it was more that he hadn't even considered it, is the fact that Aisha swings that way. Not that he minds, the thought just never crossed his mind._

As they walk deeper into the forest Raven starts to feel like the scenery is becoming more and more familiar when he's suddenly struck by images flashing before his eyes. _Not this place again, the place where he was attacked by whatever it was._ The memories cause him to get a heavy headache and he falls to his knees. Aisha turns around and looks at Raven, wondering what's going on. Raven is holding his head in his hands, eyes closed shut, gritting his teeth and drops of sweat slowly dripping along his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aisha asks, more irritated than worried. Suddenly Raven opens his eyes and seems to stare directly at Aisha. He reaches for his sword and leaps towards Aisha. Aisha is surprised and reaches for her staff. The sound of a blade cutting through flesh and skin is heard, followed by a mighty roar.

Aisha stares at the spectacle that just unfolded before her eyes. Raven is standing there, his blade stuck in the body of a big, monstrous wolf-like creature, the other end of it sticking out of the creature's back. For a few seconds that feel like minutes the three stand there without moving. Raven then lets the blade go with his left hand, pulls it back and punches the creature, sending it flying for a few meters where it lands and stays still. As Aisha still can't believe what happens Raven once again collapses to his knees. Aisha sees blood dripping from Raven's body down on the ground. Raven coughs and asks:  
"Are you alright? Miss Aisha?" Aisha is still trying to realize what just happened. _Did Raven just save her? Why? Wait, he's injured! He blocked the beast's blow with his body? It doesn't make sense!_  
"Are you alright? Miss Aisha?" Raven repeats.  
"What did you do that for?" Aisha whispers.  
"I can't let the best friend my Mistress has get hurt now can I?" Raven smirks. "She would never forgive me." Aisha feels tears welling up.  
"Besides, I wouldn't know how to tell the Mistress how you feel about her. So I guess it's best if you do that yourself."

Raven gets up. He's injured but not too bad. Aisha fights back her tears and looks at the scene around them. As she regains her composure she looks at the beast that just tried to kill her and now lay there dead.  
"Raven?"  
"Yes, miss Aisha?"  
"That beast is a fine specimen for research. Please collect it."  
"_She sure got her priorities straight…_" Raven thinks to himself as he walks up to the beast and swings it over his shoulder.  
"And Raven?" Raven turns to look at Aisha. "Thank you." Aisha starts to walk off, Raven following her.  
"Don't get the wrong idea." Aisha says. "If you turn around to betray us, I promise you I will cast you in the deepest abyss!"  
"I'd like to see you try." Raven smiles. On the rest of the way back to the mansion they remain silent.

That night Aisha decides to go along with Eve on her regular nightly stroll through the forest. When the two agree it's time to head back to the mansion Aisha gathers her courage and decides it's now or never.

"Eve? There's something I want to tell you…"

* * *

_**The first pairing revealed! And it's girl love. I'm happy with my decision. I will probably add more pairings but romance is not my main focus. I'd like to focus more on action/adventure with a slight hint of 'slice of life'. But I guess 'slice of life' does pretty much require some romance.  
Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think, what you (dis)like and where you'd like to see me take the story. I promise to at least **__**consider**__** all suggestions. With that…**_

_**May we meet again, fare thee well.**_


	5. A Long Day

_**Author's note:  
**__**This chapter was written pretty much immediately after the last one. I was in the mood I guess. Never thought writing would become a hobby I'd invest this much time in.  
Fun fact: This chapter is called 'A Long Day' while it actually is the shortest chapter in this story so far. (Not by too much though.)  
Also, before we begin, I'd like to give a big thanks to FANG ee for her continued support. I'd like to hear from more people though. Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Unless you want me to of course. Otherwise, I'm very gentle. Rawr.  
That was very wrong. Would it have been less wrong if I were not a 21-year-old guy lacking a social life?  
Answer: Probably.  
Let's just get started before I start spouting even more nonsense eh?**_

* * *

**Episode 5: A Long Day**

* * *

Eve is lying in her bed, awake. Next to her, a sleeping Aisha. Eve looks at Aisha's face.  
"_She's so cute when she's sleeping so soundly._" Eve thinks to herself and smiles. She recalls the events that happened the previous night in the forest.

"_Eve? There's something I want to tell you…" Aisha said, avoiding eye-contact.  
"Is it about Raven again? I'm telling you, I'm not changing my mind." Eve sighed.  
"No, that's not it…" Aisha suddenly looked up and stared Eve straight in the eyes.  
"I-I love you! Eve!" Aisha shouted, balling her fists besides her body, making her look like an innocent schoolgirl.  
Eve started giggling.  
"Are… are you laughing at me?" Aisha looked like she was about to cry.  
Eve stepped forward and grabbed Aisha. She proceeded to hold Aisha in a tight embrace.  
"Shhh…" Eve comforted Aisha. "I was only wondering when you'd finally have the courage to confess to me." Aisha's eyes widened.  
"You… knew?" She stammered.  
"Of course I did." Eve whispered in Aisha's ear.  
"I am glad you finally confessed to me. Because I feel the same about you."  
Hearing those words, Aisha started to cry. Not tears of sadness. But tears of pure and absolute joy._

The rest of that night is hazy. But it can't be a coincidence that Eve and Aisha are both lying there in Eve's bed. Eve kisses Aisha on her forehead. Aisha groans and slowly wakes up.  
"Just a few more minutes…"  
"Wake up sleepy-head." Eve whispers in Aisha's ear.  
"Ah!" Aisha is instantly awake. Eyes wide open and staring at Eve whom has an amused smile on her face. Aisha calms down from the shock and remembers what happened the previous night. She smiles and cuddles Eve.  
"Why hello there darling." She says cheerily, almost singing.

"Hey Raven!" Rena greets him as he's working on repairing some of the holes in the walls around the mansion.  
"Oh, hey Oberon." She adds as she sees Oberon is assisting Raven with the repairs.  
"Ah, hello Rena." Raven greets her back. Oberon gives Rena a quick nod as greeting.  
"I see you're repairing some of the holes in the walls. Thanks for that. It should make my job a bit easier." Rena smiles playfully.  
"I'm just glad to help." Raven smiles back. Raven and Oberon work quietly for a few seconds while Rena is watching them.

"Say, have you noticed a change in Aisha's behaviour?" Rena suddenly asks with a very serious tone of voice.  
"What do you mean?" Raven asks.  
"Well, I saw her this morning and she seemed a lot happier than usual. I first thought it was because of that beast the two of you brought back yesterday but that couldn't have made her _that_ happy." Rena explains.  
"Who knows? Maybe she just- Oi! Oberon, what're you doing!?"

Raven and Rena look at Oberon who seems to have gotten his hand stuck in the cement he was repairing the wall with. Even though they can't see his face because of his helmet, Oberon looks embarrassed. Raven grabs Oberon by his waist and starts pulling. Alas, to no avail.  
Raven sighs, "Maybe we shouldn't have used this quick-drying stuff…"  
"Guess we'll have to break him out." Rena laughs.  
"We might as well. We needed to repair the wall anyway." Raven prepares his left fist, readying it to strike the wall where Oberon's hand is stuck. Rena also prepares herself to strike the wall with a kick.

"Now!" Raven commands. He and Rena simultaneously strike the wall as Oberon pulls on his arm as hard as he can. Oberon, having pulled to hard flies back at least three meters before falling down on the ground. He quickly stands up and runs to Raven and Rena, bowing as thanks.  
"You seem to be fine Oberon, that's good." Rena smiles. Raven is looking at the new hole they smashed in the wall and sighs.  
"Hey Oberon, how about you go get some more bricks and make some more cement. We're going to need it." Oberon nods and quickly runs off.

"Sorry about that." Rena apologizes to Raven.  
"Huh? What're you talking about?" Raven asks.  
"Well, if I hadn't distracted you with that talk about Aisha you would've noticed Oberon getting stuck and you could've stopped him."  
"Really? That's what you're worried about? Hah, as good as a repairman he is he would've gotten stuck regardless." Raven laughs.  
"It's no wonder Oberon is more of a personal assistant to the Mistress than a handyman." Rena laughs at this.  
"Well, at least we have a proper handyman now." She smiles.

"But uh…" Rena tries to change the subject back to Aisha.  
"Hm?"  
"You did seem to have something to say about Aisha before Oberon got stuck." Rena says.  
"Um… Well… I… don't think it's my place to tell you. You should ask miss Aisha or the Mistress yourself." Raven tries to get Rena to back off. Rena lets Raven's words sink in and suddenly realizes there's something weird about what Raven just said.  
"Wait a tic! Lady Eve has something to do with Aisha's sudden change of mood?"  
"_Ack! I said too much!_" Raven thinks to himself. He tries to keep a calm composure but Rena realizes she's on to something. She steps forward and stands real close in front of Raven, whom starts to lose his cool more and more.  
"Are you sure you can't tell me…?" Rena's expression scares Raven. He never knew how menacing Rena could be. Succumbing under the pressure Raven blurts out: "Miss Aisha is in love with the Mistress! Maybe she stepped forward? Judging by her mood the Mistress might have had the same feelings for her!"

Rena takes a step back, her face changing from the earlier menacing expression to slight shock and quickly back to her usual smile.  
"Is that so?" She smiles playfully. "I guess I should have known it would be something like that." Raven can do nothing but stare at Rena in slight disbelief. "_How can someone go from being so menacing to acting like this? Rena sure is a scary person._"

Just then they hear laughter coming from the front garden. Quickly but quietly Rena and Raven go over there. There they see Eve and Aisha. Eve is holding her parasol to shield herself against the sun and is giggling in a very refined manner while Aisha stands beside her and is laughing uncontrollably. Then Rena and Raven see the reason behind their good moods. A distressed Oberon is stuck with his feet in freshly dried cement. Rena starts laughing. All Raven can do is face palm.  
"_Not again. This is going to be a long day isn't it?_"

* * *

_**I try to write an action/adventure story but romance and happy times keep getting in the way dammit! Oh well. We'll get to some more fighting action and conflict soon. I promise. For now I would appreciate it if you could give me some feedback. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**_

_**May we meet again, fare thee well**_


	6. The Plan is Set in Motion

_**Author's note:  
**__**It felt like ages since I have worked on this. I've been working a bit on two more stories. One of them a one-shot that I will probably release as soon as it's finished and polished, the other is nothing more than an idea for now that I've started fleshing out a bit. But that's not what you're interested in right now. You clicked on **__**this**__** story after all.**_

* * *

**Episode 6: The Plan is Set in Motion**

* * *

Chung and Elsword are training at a clearing near their headquarters.  
"I hope we receive an answer soon." Elsword says as he swings his blade at Chung.  
"I'm sure it won't be too much longer." Chung answers, sidestepping to evade Elsword's strike.  
"Excuse me?" They hear a friendly female voice say.  
"Ah, Ariel. Have you got something for us?" Chung asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"A message has arrived for you." Ariel hands Chung an envelope.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, we hope you continue to use Cobo Service." Ariel smiles a friendly smile and bows before she takes her leave.  
"Is that the answer we've been waiting for?" Elsword asks.  
"Let me take a look." Chung opens the envelope, takes out a letter and starts reading it out loud:

"_Greetings Vampire Hunters Velder Division,_

_Your situation is an interesting and a dire one. So we, of the Vampire Hunters Fahrmann Division have sent one of our agents to aid you. They should arrive within a day or two after you receive this letter. Included with this letter you will find our agent's profile. Please familiarize yourself with it to promote smooth cooperation._

_Best of luck in your future endeavors,  
Vampire Hunters Fahrmann Division_"

"That's good news." Elsword says enthusiastically. "So, what about that profile?"  
"Let's see." Chung takes another piece of paper from the envelope and looks at it. "Oh, there's also a picture."  
"Let me see!" Elsword snatches the paper from Chung's hands and studies it. "Ara Haan huh?"  
"That's what it says."  
"Heh, she's looking pretty cute!" Elsword smirks. The woman on the photo has black hair, pale skin, orange eyes and a somewhat shy smile.  
"Apparently she excels at spear fighting and has very powerful spiritual abilities." Elsword says after reading the profile. He looks at Chung. "So what's the plan?"  
"For now we will prepare for her arrival. Once she's here we can get a plan going." Chung answers with a confident smile.

The next day just after Chung and Elsword have eaten breakfast, there's someone knocking on their door. When Chung opens the door he's met with a girl whose face matches the photograph of Ara Haan that they saw the other day.  
"U-um, a-are you C-Chung Seiker?" The girl asks shyly.  
"Yes, you must be Ara Haan. Welcome!" Chung smiles and leads Ara into their headquarters. Entering the main room Chung introduces Ara to Elsword.  
"Pleased to meet you Ara Haan." The red-headed knight greets.  
"Thank you. P-please, call m-me Ara." Ara blushes.  
"Sure thing Ara." Elsword gives her a friendly smile. Ara's face becomes even redder.

"Now then, shall we get down to business?" Chung starts their meeting as they sit around a table in what appears to be a conference room. "Are, you are aware of our situation right?"  
"U-um… y-yes. I understood that your f-friend is working for t-the vampire due to a-amnesia. Now you think that if we r-restore his memory he m-might come back to our s-side."  
"Exactly. Now, do you think you can help us?"  
"I know o-of a technique that c-can force someone to remember. There's just a s-small p-problem…"  
"Problem?" Elsword asks in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.  
"Umm, I… uh…" Ara stutters.  
"Don't worry Ara, just tell us what it is." Chung tries to comfort her.  
"W-well, it's just that… it takes a pretty long time to do. So it's not something that c-can be done in the heat of battle." Chung crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Visibly deep in thought.  
"I guess we have no choice then." He decides. "We'll have to abduct Raven!"

The trio of Vampire Hunters are in Velder.  
"Okay Elsword, how about you show Ara around town while I go pay a visit to the town alchemist?" Chung suggests. "We'll meet at the tavern."  
"Yeah sure. Let's go Ara." Elsword responds casually.  
"O-okay." Ara blushes.  
As they go their separate ways Chung heads straight for the alchemist's shop.  
"Hello?" Chungs asks as he enters the seemingly empty shop.  
"I'll be there in a moment." A deep male voice replies from a room in the back. Chung takes a look around. The shop is full of shelves filled with all sorts of potions, medicine and ingredients.  
"What can I help you with?" Chung hears the voice from earlier ask him from behind him. Chung turns around but sees nothing. "Down here." Chung looks down and sees a small, white dog-like creature wearing an eye patch. Unsure how to react Chung just stares.  
"Don't judge a man by his looks. I am the alchemist Grail." The small dog-like man says.  
"Um… yes. I'm sorry." Chung replies nervously. He regains his composure and gives Grail a list of ingredients. The ingredients are for a sleeping potion that is absorbed through the skin, which is a crucial part of their plan. Ara composed the list.  
"I am looking for these ingredients."  
"Ah yes, just a moment please. Echo!" Grail calls and a young woman with white hair and tanned skin walks into the room holding a lollipop.  
"Huh? What can Echo do to help?" She asks calmly, sucking on her lollipop. Grail hands her the list.  
"Can you check in the back if we have everything on this list?" Grail asks.  
"Sure, Echo will go check." Echo replies.  
"_Sure are a bunch of weirdo's here._" Chung thinks to himself.

Elsword and Ara are sitting at a table in the tavern. Elsword just finished giving Ara the grand tour of Velder and now they're waiting for Chung.  
"Hey Ara, why did you join the Vampire Hunters?" Elsword asks out of curiosity.  
"Um… m-my b-b-brother, he…" Ara stutters. Clearly remembering something sad.  
"I'm sorry!" Elsword apologizes. "I shouldn't have just asked like that. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"  
"N-no! I'll tell you…"

_Ara was just a happy girl with a great connection to the spiritual realm. She lived together with her brother Ran. She was happy. One day, Ran went out and when he came back, Ara quickly realized something was wrong. Ran's spirit didn't seem like his own. As it turned out, Ran had been turned into a vampire. Ara escaped his clutches and joined the Vampire Hunters in the hope of one day being able to defeat her brother and save his spirit._

"I… see. You're very brave Ara." Elsword compliments her.  
"T-thank you." Ara smiles.  
"You look very pretty when you smile." Elsword smirks, causes Ara to blush violently.  
"So, first day and you're already hitting on her?" Chung says as he walks in.  
"Oh, hey Chung." Elsword greets. "Did you get the stuff?"  
"I sure did." Chung hands Ara a small bag. Ara takes a quick look inside and smiles.  
"This is everything I-I need. G-good work."  
"Alright then. How about we eat something and then we can finally get the ball rolling." Chung says as he sits down next to Elsword.

Chung, Elsword and Ara are back at Lenphad's smithy. They heard that Eve had placed another order and Raven would probably be the one to go and pick it up.  
"Ah, Lenphad." Chung greets the blacksmith.  
"Well if it isn't them Vampire Hunters. Need some weapons? Armour?"  
"No, we were just wondering; is it true that you have another order ready for the vampire?"  
"Lady Eve? Yes, it's right there." Lenphad points to a large sack filled to the brim with materials.  
"Perfect. Now, if you would be so kind as to go check your inventory for the next five minutes. When you return you'll find a small gift of compensation on that table right there. No questions asked." Chung points to a small table in the workshop.  
"Why you little," Lenphad says before he starts laughing. "Alright then. I'll be back in about five minutes." Lenphad walks off through a door in the back of the workshop. His roaring laughter can be heard reverberating through the entire smithy. Ara hands Chung a small bottle with some sort of cream or balm and a set of very thick gloves.  
"T-this stuff goes through m-most standard issue gloves with no p-problem. So be sure to wear t-these." She warns. Chung quickly puts on the gloves and applies the sleeping medicine on the order meant for Eve.  
"Okay then, let's go." He says to Elsword and Ara. He places a small bag of money on the table he pointed out earlier and the trio quickly leaves.

"I'm here to pick up the order for Eve Silvermoon." Raven says as he walks into the smithy.  
"It's right there. The Lady has already paid for it so you can just take it." Lenphad says while working on smelting some metals in his furnace.  
"Thank you." Raven grabs the sack and leaves. In the forest on the way back Raven suddenly feels his strength leaving him.  
"_What… is going… on?_" Is his last thought before he collapses and everything goes black. The Vampire Hunters appear out of the bushes nearby.  
"Perfect. That's some very potent stuff." Chung says as he walks towards the unconscious Raven. "Elsword, give me a hand."  
"Right." Elsword replies as he walks up to Chung and Raven and together the two of them carry Raven back to their headquarters, Ara quietly following them.

* * *

_**Zarosguth casts cliff-hanger. It's a dick move.  
Sorry if Ara's constant stuttering seems annoying but give her a break. She's already a pretty shy person and she just travelled to a whole different continent all by herself and has to work alone with two guys. One of which is actively hitting on her. Have some sympathy.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave me a review with any suggestions, criticism or whatever else you might have.**_

_**May we meet again, fare thee well**_


	7. Remembrance

_**Author's Note:  
**__**It took me a while before I started working on this chapter. The main reason was that ideas for other stories kept popping up in my head. One of those stories was 'The Devil's Arm'. There's another (a one-shot) that's still undergoing some polishing and then there's another that's only an idea I have that I might get around to working on in the near future. But for now, we're back to this one. Rejoice!**_

* * *

**Episode 7: Remembrance**

* * *

Rena's standing guard at the gate to the Silver Nasod Mansion. She sighs deeply as she looks at the sun.  
"_The sun is setting and Raven hasn't returned from his errand yet. I hope nothing happened to him._" She thinks to herself.

Chung, Ara and Elsword are looking at their guest, soundly sleeping on the bed they put him on.  
"Ara, are you ready?" Chung asks Ara, who gives him a confident nod.  
"Y-yes. Please stand back." Ara instructs the other two as she closes her eyes and focuses her energy. Her hand begins to glow and she puts it on Raven's forehead. This causes Raven's memories to return. They are returning in the form of a dream.

_Raven stood among the dead bodies of his fallen comrades. Their bodies looked like all of their fluids had been drained. In front of Raven stood a man holding a woman hostage.  
"Alex!" Raven shouted. "What is going on? What have you done!?" The man, named Alex, began to laugh maniacally.  
"Isn't it obvious? I fed off of all of your comrades. Next, I will feed off of your beloved Seris. And finally, I'll feed off of _you_!" Raven rushed at Alex head on in a fit of rage.  
"Like hell you will!" he shouted. When Raven reached Alex her prepared to strike him. But before Raven could even swing his sword, Alex punched him square in the stomach. Raven coughed up some blood and flew back. Unable to move he could only stare at Alex, whom was still holding Seris hostage.  
"Just sit back and enjoy the show!" Alex taunted.  
"Raven! Help!" Seris yelled in fear as Alex closed in on her neck. Raven still couldn't get up. "Alex! Don't!" He shouted._

_It was too late. Alex sunk his teeth into Seris' neck. Seris like out a shrill scream. Raven saw Seris' eyes as it happened. First, her eyes showed great shock and pain. But soon they became dull and lifeless as Alex drained Seris' blood. Raven was in shock. All of his strength left him. Alex slowly walked up to Raven.  
"Now then Raven, how about I send you after your beloved little Seris?" Raven didn't react at all. His eyes were empty. He had become a broken man. Alex grabbed Raven by the collar and lifted him up. Raven just blankly stared at Alex.  
"Hm. You disappoint me Raven. I had hoped you'd put up more of a fight. Oh well, I'll just end it now." Suddenly Alex's hand was shot by something, causing him to drop Raven.  
"What the…?" Alex looked at the direction the shot came from and saw a young man holding a cannon. "Who the hell are you, bastard!?"  
"Chung Seiker, Vampire Hunter. Your life ends now." Before Alex could even say anything next, Chung fired a single, powerful shot from his cannon, utterly destroying Alex._

_It took several months of counselling before Raven finally recovered from the shock of losing all that he held dear. He quickly joined the Vampire Hunters after his recovery. He vowed to destroy as many vampires as he could. One day, his target was a certain 'Lady' Eve Silvermoon. However, on the way to her mansion he got attacked in the forest by a wolf-like monster out of nowhere. That was when he got mortally wounded, and was found by no one less than Eve herself._

Ara lets go of Raven's forehead and collapses on the floor. She is crying silently.  
"Ara, are you okay!?" Elsword rushes over to Ara and looks at her worriedly.  
"Y-yes. B-b-but this man…"  
"Are you saying, you saw his memories?" Elsword asks.  
"Y-yes, it's p-part of the ritual." Ara stutters. "But, h-he…"  
"Yes." Chung says calmly. "Raven has been through a lot." Ara nods slowly and stands up. Raven is still sleeping.

A bit later Ara, Elsword and Chung hear a murmuring sound coming from Raven. They rush over to the bed he's sleeping on and see him slowly waking up. Raven's waking up starts slowly but then his eyes suddenly spring open. He looks at the people around him, then at his hands. He clenches his hands into fists and sets them against his face.  
"I remember. I remember it all." Raven murmurs through his teeth.  
"Raven?" Raven slowly looks up at Chung. "You really remember?" Raven nods.  
"Do you also remember from the time you've spent living with the vampire?"  
"Yes."  
"Perfect." Chung smiles a wicked smile. "In that case…"

Raven is walking through the forest. He promised to Chung that he would work as a spy, a mole within the Silver Nasod Mansion. He's carrying the bag with supplies he was sent to collect in the first place over his shoulder. He's looking down at the ground as he's walking.  
"_All I have to do is collect some information that can be used to best determine when to attack my Mistress- no, Eve._" Raven's having conflicting feelings. _On one hand, he vowed to destroy as many vampires as he could. On the other hand, does Eve deserve to die? Just because she's a vampire? She saved his life. Was she truly evil? Was the world really that black and white? She's a vampire, so she has to be destroyed?_ These questions are plaguing Raven as he's getting closer and closer to the mansion.  
"_What can I do? What should I do?_" Raven wonders as he sees the mansion appearing from between the trees.

* * *

_**I'm a bit bummed that this chapter is so short but I want to continue with a fresh chapter for the next part of the story. So I'll have to end it off here. **__**I hope you enjoyed this chapter for what it was regardless.**_ I promise a longer chapter next time. In the meantime, what do **you**** think Raven should do? Leave a review telling me your thoughts on that.**

_**May we meet again, fare thee well**_


	8. Decisions

_**Author's Note:  
The story has become quite difficult to write from here. I want the following events to seem as natural as possible and not have some kind of strange sudden twist etc. going on.**_

* * *

**Episode 8: Decisions**

* * *

As Aisha and Eve walk through the front gate to go on a romantic walk in the moonlight together, they're stopped by Rena.  
"Excuse me but do you have a moment?"  
"Of course Rena, what is it?" Eve responds.  
"Have you noticed anything weird about Raven lately?" Rena asks.  
"What do you mean?" Aisha now joins in.  
"Well, ever since he came back late from Lenphad last week he's been so quiet and it seems like something is bothering him." Rena explains.  
"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Eve asks.  
"Well… I was hoping you could do it Lady Eve. He has great respect for you after all. He might be more open to you than he'd be to me."  
"Very well. I shall go speak with him first thing in the morning." Eve assures Rena.  
"Thank you Lady Eve." Rena smiles gratefully.

The next morning Raven wakes up and stares at the ceiling. He still doesn't know what to do. It has been a week since he regained his memories. Raven sighs and crawls out of bed. He washes up and gets dressed. As he's about to leave his room to check on the mansion's electrical systems he hears someone knocking on his door.  
"Coming!" He says as he walks up to the door. He opens it and is greeted by Ophelia.  
"Milady Eve wishes to speak with you. Please come with me." Without another word between the two of them Ophelia guides Raven to the dining hall.

Eve has just finished breakfast and Oberon is busy cleaning up. The dining hall doors open and Ophelia and Raven walk in. With a single hand-motion Eve dismisses Ophelia. Oberon also leaves carrying the dishes back to the kitchen.

"How are you doing Raven?" Eve asks casually.  
"I am doing well Mistress. Was there a particular reason you called for me?"  
"Yes. Actually, Rena informed me that you've been acting somewhat peculiar recently. Has anything happened?"  
"Um… I… Uh…" Raven stutters in surprise.  
"I am asking because we're all worried about you. We care about you Raven." It becomes silent. Raven is speechless and Eve is waiting for a response.  
"I… am sorry for worrying you." Raven breaks the silence.  
"Raven, if something is the matter, please know we are there for you. But if you say everything is fine, then I trust you."  
"Thank you Mistress." Raven walks out of the dining hall. "_I've decided. She doesn't deserve to death. Sorry Chung. I won't let you hurt Eve. I won't let you hurt my Mistress!_" Raven sighs. "_But… I don't want to kill Chung either. What can I do?_"

Raven walks to the front gate to see Rena.  
"Rena? Can I have a word with you?" Raven asks.  
"Raven! Of course!" Rena smiles her trademark friendly smile. Raven stands beside Rena and stares off into the distance.  
"My… memories have returned." Raven sighs.  
"That's… great!" Rena is happy for Raven.  
"It is really not."  
"What do you mean?" Rena is curious now. Raven explains to her what happened a week ago when he went to visit Lenphad. Rena listened careful. Not interrupting even once.  
"I just don't know what to do." Raven concludes with a sigh.  
"Can't you persuade Chung that Lady Eve is not evil?" Rena asks.  
"I could. But… to do that effectively would require me to get them together."  
"Hmm… That is indeed a problem." Rena nods. Raven and Rena stand there quietly for a while.  
"Maybe… You can use the fact the Vampire Hunters think you're a spy for them." Rena begins. Raven lets Rena's words sink in.  
"I think I understand what you're saying." A smile appears on Raven's face.

It is the middle of the night.  
"Are you sure we're at the right location?" Elsword asks Chung.  
"his is where Raven told us to wait in ambush. He said he'd lure the vampire over here. Once they arrive we attack and take the vampire out." Chung responds.  
"Are you okay Ara?" Chung asks Ara who is shaking violently.  
"Y-yes, j-j-just a b-bit nervous." Ara stammers.  
"Don't worry. I'm here by your side." Elsword smirks, calming Ara down somewhat.  
"Listen!" Chung whispers. Elsword focuses on his hearing and hears footsteps coming from nearby. The footsteps are getting louder. "Someone's approaching. It must be them!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Eve asks Raven.  
"Trust me Mistress. It's important." Is all Raven says. Raven managed to convince Eve to come with him, alone, to the woods. As they keep walking Raven sees they've gotten close to the location he told the Vampire Hunters to wait.

As Raven and Eve arrive at the agreed location, Chung, Elsword and Ara jump out.  
"What is the meaning of this!?" Eve asks bewildered.  
"This means the end for you! Doesn't it Raven?" Chung answers.  
"Raven?" Eve looks at Raven in shock. What happens next neither Chung nor Eve had anticipated. Raven jumps in between the Vampire Hunters and Eve. He stretches his left arm towards Eve and his right arm towards the Vampire Hunters.  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt." He says full of determination. Eve, as well as the Vampire Hunters stare at him.  
"I thought you remembered, Raven!" Chung shouts.  
"I remember everything. And it changes nothing!" Raven yells. "I don't want either of you to get hurt. You're all precious to me. As friends and as the one that saved my life."  
"She didn't save your life!" Chung shouts back. "She must have tricked you. She's a vampire!"  
"Ara…" Raven says. Ara is surprised to be addressed by Raven. "You saw my memories right?"  
"Y-yes, I did." Ara replies.  
"Tell me: were those memories altered in any way?"  
"N-no, I-I'm sure of t-that."  
"Then you know just as well as I, that my Mistress is a good person." Raven closes his eyes, fighting back his tears. It is quiet and everyone except Raven has their gaze fixed upon Ara. Ara becomes extremely nervous and doesn't speak.  
"Ara?" Elsword breaks the silence. "Please tell us what you know." Ara is shaking but manages to speak:  
"He's c-correct. From what I've seen in h-his memories, E-Eve is a k-kind soul!" Chung is furious.  
"Bullshit! Vampires are all the same. And I will destroy them all."  
"Then I am sorry Chung. But this is one vampire I cannot let you destroy." Raven speaks calmly now. He looks up and stares Chung straight in the eye. Chung growls.  
"Elsword! Ara! Don't interfere. This is between me and that traitor!"  
"Mistress, please let me handle this."  
"As you wish Raven." Eve says.

Chung whips out a silver shooter and fires a flurry of shots at Raven. Raven dashes forward, spinning his sword around to deflect the bullets. As Raven closes in Chung whips out his second silver shooter and starts firing twice as fast. Raven jumps over the stream of bullets and flies at Chung with his fist. Chung jumps backwards and Raven lands with his fist in the ground just before him. Chung takes aim with his silver shooters once more but Raven quickly counters. "X-Crash!" Raven jumps forward, hitting Chung with a claw-swipe. He follows up with a second claw swipe which ends in a X-shaped explosion. Knocking Chung down. He quickly recovers and retaliates. "Shooting… _Star!_" He shouts as he unleashes missiles from his cannon which all focus on Raven. The missiles hit Raven and explode in a giant explosion. When the smoke and dust settle Raven stands there, enveloped in a red aura and a small creature forming a shield around him. "A… familiar?" Chung can't believe his eyes. Neither can Eve. "He was able to summon a familiar? Even though only his arm is vampiric?"

Chung grunts and awakens as well, activating the full power of his armour. "Heavy Railgun!" Chung fires a single powerful shot at Raven. This time, Raven doesn't evade. He blocks again with his familiar. "Arch Enemy!" Raven summons four spears and charges at Chung. "Wild Charge!" Raven dashes at Chung at an insane speed, the guardian holds up his cannon to defend himself but when Raven's fist connects, the four spears and Raven's familiar fly at Chung, piercing his cannon and doing heavy damage. Chung is knocked on the floor, dropping his cannon and his silver shooters. Raven stands over him and looks at him.

"I am sorry Chung, but my Mistress is not an enemy. Neither are you for that matter. You're _not_ my enemy." Chung coughs and looks up at Raven. He sees Raven's eyes. Raven has a look of regret on his face. "I am sorry." Raven repeats as a single tear flows down his cheek.  
"Urgh, no matter… what you say." Chung breathes heavily. "She is a vampire, and therefore must be destroyed." Raven readies his sword as Chung says this. "However… since she is not an immediate threat, I guess we can put her lower on the list." Chung smirks at Raven. Raven lowers his sword and nods.  
"Seems reasonable." Raven answers. Chung crawls back up and stumbles over to Elsword and Ara who grab and support him.  
"Let's go. We'll finish this fight some other time."  
"Yes Chung." Elsword and Ara respond.

"Raven!" Chung looks over his shoulder at Raven. "Next time, we finish this. So don't get eaten by your Mistress." Raven smiles and nods.  
"I'll be looking forward to it Chung." With that, the Vampire Hunters leave. Raven and Eve watch them as they disappear into the forest.  
"Mistress?"  
"Yes Raven?"  
"I think we should head back to the mansion."  
"Yes, you are quite right Raven." Eve smiles. And the two of them start heading back.

* * *

_**With that, this storyline is over. On one hand it saddens me since this story has been a lot of fun to write. On the other hand I do kind of want to move on. I have quite a few ideas that I'd like to work out but I don't want to leave a story that doesn't have some sort of end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave me any feedback, criticism or whatever and I hope to see you in the next story.**_

_**May we meet again, fare thee well**_


End file.
